Crazy msn Convo!
by EvilGenius93
Summary: Dis is a REALLY crazy fanfic written by me and Crazy Rikku Fan over msn....lol....pairings are gipaine and barikku....jst read it...coz I suck at writing summaries lol


Author's Note:

We apologize for the previous version of this fanfic… But here's a better, revised version…. Hope you guys don't get…uh…too pissed off…

Crazy Rikku Fan – I'm soooooo sorry 'bout this thingy……… I hope this won't be as confusing as the last version……. Oh, and I think Yuna fans shouldn't...…read this…. And one last thing…please don't kill me….

Tears of An Angel… says:

**U wanna go crazy?**

? ™ says:

_Yeah!_

**Ok! (Rikku, Baralai, Paine and Gippal join conversation)**

**lol!**

_Gippal – Yo!_

**Baralai – Greetings.**

_Paine - …_

**Rikku – HI!**

_Baralai – (blushin)_

**(Rikku runs to Baralai and gives him a small hug)**

_Paine n Gippal – (laughin)_

**Rikku – Hey! Stop it!**

**Baralai – What about YOU two?**

_(Paine looks at them and they shut up)_

**(Gippal puts an arm around Paine, grinning)**

_(paine punches him, knockin out two teeth)_

**Gippal- OWWW! What'd ya do that for!**

**Rikku - Haha! You deserved it!**

**Baralai - …**

_?-Ooow...that wasn't very nice was it Paine?_

_Paine- Shut up Yuna (kills her)_

_(gippal, lai n rikku whistling)_

**(Tidus comes in) Yuna! My love! (kneels down beside her)**

**Tidus - WHO DID THIS?**

**Paine - ...**

**Baralai- It's ----- (Rikku shuts his mouth)**

**Rikku- Brother did it!**

**Gippal – YEAH!**

_Brother- (comes in drunk) wtf! Who did this? (lookin at Yuna)_

_Gippal- Tidus!_

**(Brother and Tidus tackle each other. Both of them "somehow" fall off a cliff and die)**

**Rikku – hehe…**

_Gippal- Awww ––––– not..._

_Buddy n Shinra enter._

**Shinra – I know everything.**

_Buddy- not the time or place shinny..._

**(Shinra looks down the cliff and sees a big red blob at the bottom)**

**Shinra- What is that?**

_Gippal- don't you know everythin!_

_Rikku – Leave the kid alone!_

**Gippal – Make me!**

**Baralai - (sweatdrops) Um...please...this is not the time to argue...**

_Gippal punches Baralai_

_Rikku- HEY!_

**Buddy and Shinra - ….**

_Buddy – anyways…._

**Paine - I suggest that you two leave if you do not want to see any bloody scenes...**

_(they run out)_

_Rikku – Now, back to what we were doing…_

**Gippal – I was arguing with you right?**

_Baralai – Uh…Gippal…um…._

**Rikku- Oh yeah! You punched Baralai in the face! Why you...**

**(Rikku attempts to hit Gippal, but was stopped by Baralai himself)**

**Baralai- Um...you should not get involved with this, Rikku...**

_Paine - ….kids…._

_(soz, I had to make her say something)_

**(Rikku glares at Gippal)**

**R - Zang! (jerk!) You're lucky that Baralai's here to stop me from killing you!**

**Baralai - (sweatdrops) **

**Gippal - hmph!**

_Gippal- Hide behind ur boyfriend Cid's gal..._

_lai- Gippal, what happened to da machine faction?_

**(OMG, how am I supposed to answer that!)**

_uh..ill do it.._

_Gippal- o yeh! I forgot about that place!_

**Paine – (raises eyebrow)**

_paine-(thinkin – aww...he's so cute!)_

**(Paine blushes at her thoughts)**

**Rikku - Are you alright Paine? You look a bit red...**

_Paine- ...uh...(thinkin – sh--)...-4 respect points!_

**Rikku- WHAT! Oh, I'm sorry...**

**Baralai - (thinkin: She's so adorable when she's like that...)**

_gippal- Watcha thinkin bout lai?_

**Baralai - Um...nothing.**

**(G looks at B suspiciously, lookin to and fro from B and R)**

_paine- so rikku, where were u last night...?_

**Baralai and Rikku grow tense.**

**Rikku- um...uh... I...was...in Guadosalam! Yeah! I wanted to visit Leblanc...**

**Baralai - …**

_lai-(thinkin-wtf!)_

_gippal- really? i went to see leblanc yesterday...neva saw u dere..._

_paine- rikku..._

**Rikku- Oh...hehe...(starts to sweat) I...uh...I just stopped by for a while...then I went to...uh...the thunder plains...**

_Rin- i was at da thunder plains all day yesterday._

**Gippal - HOLY CRAP! Where did YOU come from!**

**(all eyes on Rin)**

_Rin- (thinkin- no! there all gonna find out im a stalker) ...uh...Lady Yuna owes me money so…._

**Paine- Right... About lady yuna...**

**Gippal - She's down there! (pushes Rin off the cliff)**

**Baralai and Rikku- I think we murdered 4 people today...**

_hi loves_

_(gippal pushes off leblanc)_

_gippal- 5_

**B-...**

**(ormi and logos joins)**

**Rikku - Yeowch...**

**Paine pushes off Logos, while Gippal "attempts" to push off Ormi but failed due to his fatness.)**

_(shuyin joins.)_

_(shuyin kills ormi with hit and run attack)_

_shuyin-(to lai)- I'm BACK!_

**Baralai - …hehe….**

**R - Look! Lenne's down there!**

**Shuyin- WHERE! (jumps off cliff)**

**Rikku, Baralai, Gippal, and Paine spends the rest of the day pushing all the ffx2 characters off the cliff until there was a mountain of corpses at the bottom**

**Rikku – So what were we talking about again…?**

_(no! dun kill shinra n nooj!)_

**(Oh. k)**

**SOMEHOW, Shinra and Nooj were able to survive the fall.**

_gippal-um...party at da machine faction...?_

**Rikku- Alright!**

_paine-(sarcastic) yay…_

**Paine - Wait. Hold on. Rikku, you STILL didn't answer my question...**

_rikku- ……_

_lai- rikku, we...should...tell dem da truth..._

**Rikku- Hehe...wat truth...? (nudges Baralai)**

**B - Rikku...**

_gippal-(with sphere recorder) dis is great ppl!_

**B and R – O.O**

**Paine - Gippal, put that thing away.**

_gippal- c'mon dr.p_

_paine- uh!_

_(lai n rikku attempt to run away)_

_paine- stop!_

**B and R - …..**

**Paine - They won't tell if you won't put the f'ing thing away.**

_gippal-uh...fine(hides voice recorder behind his back)_

**Paine- Now spill it you two.**

**Rikku - Do we HAVE to...?**

_paine- YES!_

**Rikku and Baralai - ...**

_gippal- lai, if u dont tell, ill tell nooj dat "thing" u did in da crimson squad_

**Rikku – (GASP) Did he do something bad!**

_paine- yeh...ur little "night time problem"_

**B - ...alright, alright!**

**B - I...**

**Gippal - Yes?**

**B- ...**

_Paine-10 seconds to tell._

**Baralai - OK! I...fell in love with Cid's daughter! There! Happy now?**

**(Rikku blushes)**

_Paine-(unleashes sword)_

_shinra- paine, where were YOU yesterday night...?_

**Paine-...I was training on the Mi'ihen highroad.**

_nooj- i was on patrol there btw, nite time problem?_

**Paine- Actually...I was on the way there, when I realized that I didn't stock up yet...so I walked back to...O'aka's travel agency...**

_o'aka- no ya neva!_

_nooj- NIGHT TIME PROBLEM_

**Paine - Minus respect points for all of you!**

_nooj- (wacks everyone wiv his walkin stick)_

**(Baralai manages to protect Rikku….lol)**

_(what 'bout gippal protectin paine!)_

**oh yeah!**

_nooj- SOMEONE TELL ME!_

**Rikku – Tell you what…?**

_gippal- lai hasn't tole u yet! no wonder u STILL like him!_

**(Rikku looks at Baralai suspiciously)**

**B - ...**

_paine- lai, u gotta tell her._

**B- …..**

_(make it up!)_

**(fine...)**

**Gippal - If you won't tell her, I will! Ok………… Baralai sleeps with a teddy bear every night!**

_paine- called fluffy_

**Baralai - ... (thinking: Not anymore...I changed its name!)**

_Nooj – sh--_

_Rikku - ….._

**(Note: Baralai still hugs the teddy bear until now. And he recently changed the bear's name to "Rikku")**

_gippal- …_

_paine- …_

_nooj- …_

_Gippal – so about the party…_

**Rikku- um...right...**

_rikku- paine where were YOU dat nite?_

**Paine - I TOLD you. I stayed on the Celsius!**

**(Everyone stares at her)**

**Rikku - You...you never said that...**

_gippal- dr p…?_

**Paine – (SIGH) Ah...I give up...**

_rikku- so…?_

**Paine - Gippal, go ahead and ruin my life...**

_gippal- but u know u love me..._

_(evryone else stares)_

**Paine - …..**

_rikku-well!_

**Uh...can we make them kiss already? Cuz I gotta sleep soon...It's SO late…**

_(ur turn!)_

**Paine- ...I...have no comment. (blushing sooo much)**

_gippal-i guess i should tell u…_

_(soz, im not good at mushy bits)_

**(Gippal wraps his arms around Paine.)**

**Everyone goes O.o**

_gippal-paine, there's smthin i need to ask u..._

_(gets down on one knee)_

_(gets out a big weddin ring)_

**(Everyone watches with interest and amazement)**

**Gippal - Paine...will you...**

**(ur turn!)**

_gippal-...marry me?_

_(everyone else-omg!)_

**Baralai - (thinking: Dammit! I was supposed to ask Rikku first!)**

_rikku-(thinkin-poopie, i wanted to get asked first)_

**(Baralai slowly slides his hand into Rikku's)**

_lai- e..e...muja oui...(looks down at her)_

**(Rikku bites her lower lip and pauses for a while before bursting out)**

**R - You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that!**

**(R grabs B by the neck and kisses him. lol)**

_(can u do da nxt bit?)_

**(k….)**

**((bak to Gippal and Paine))**

**Paine-...I...umm...**

_(gippal does puppy dog eyes)_

**Paine-...(smiles slightly) You know I'll never say "no"... But YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE ASKED ME IN FRONT OF SO MUCH PEOPLE!**

**Gippal - It's still a yes, right?**

_nooj,shinra,lai,rikku-WELL?_

**Paine - ...oac... (yes)**

**Gippal – ALRIGHT!**

_audience- aaawwwww!_

_paine- +100 to everyone!_

**Baralai - So that's why you wanted to have a party, huh Gippal?**

_(huh?)_

**(G wanted to celebrate)**

_(o rite!)_

_gippal- well...uh...(smile sheepishly)_

**Nooj - So what are we waiting for! Let's go!**

**(Everyone goes to Djose Temple, leaving Baralai and Rikku all alone)**

**(Gasp! Lolz…)**

_(lol)_

_Lai-well...Rikku...i kno dis is a bit wierd n all but...(holds her hands)_

**Baralai - Ok, here goes... Rikku, femm oui synno sa...? (will you marry me)**

_Rikku- (kisses him) of course(in al bhed)_

**(warm feeling inside) (lol)**

_THE END_

**AHHHHHHHHH!**

**(sniff sniff) That was beautiful!**

**HEHE!**

_Tissue?_

**lol**

_lol_

_im savin dis convo_

**same here!**


End file.
